


that unraveled thing was called love

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Angst, Crime, M/M, Tragedy, Victorian era, pseudo-historical, pseudo-romance(?)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: sampai kapanpun dia adalah pecundang besar yang tak berani berbicara dalam hidupnya. [alternative universe, pseudo-historical]





	that unraveled thing was called love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry

**that** **un** **raveled** **thing was called love**

**hetalia © himaruya hidekazu**   
**fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**saya** ** tidak ** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

_**alternative universe, victorian, pseudo-historical, using first person POV  
** _

_._

_{s_ _ampai kapanpun_ _dia adalah pecundang besar_ _yang tak berani berbicara_ _dalam hidupnya.}_

_._

_._

_._

Aku melihat Arthur tengah membolak-balik surat kabar yang dibacanya pagi ini dengan wajah tak sabar. Dia seperti mencari-cari sesuatu di setiap lembar dan halaman, namun sesuatu itu adalah hal yang barangkali tersirat, sulit ditemukan. Tapi mungkin saja satu hal remeh yang dia lebih-lebihkan. Meja kecil di sampingnya adalah tempat menaruh kopi yang selalu didiamkan sampai dingin, lalu akan diseruputnya sekali kedip sampai habis.

Kebiasaan pagi kawanku itu memang membosankan seperti kakek tua. Duduk di kursi malas, membaca surat kabar, menikmati secangkir kopi, dan menyalakan perapian di seberang―kalau cuacanya dingin seperti sekarang. Kegiatan sorenya cuma minum teh hangat dan beberapa keping biskuit sambil duduk dengan menyilang kaki. Konservatif. Setiap malam dia akan berubah jadi bayi besar sehingga aku harus berganti peran dari seorang kawan menjadi entah ibu atau ayahnya.

Dua kali aku mendapatinya menguap lebar-lebar, masih mengantuk sepertinya, atau sedang berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa. Tidak salah kalau aku menyebutnya bayi besar, kadang masih manja.

Aku menyuap roti panggang yang baru selesai kuolesi selai tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari tuan muda di seberang. Dia memang bukan seorang _earl,_ toh kami dari kalangan biasa―tapi aku senang mengejeknya dengan sebutan itu.

"Aku bisa gila. Mereka terus-terusan memelintir fakta, masih saja dibahas fitnah kasus sial yang sudah terlewat tiga tahun ini! Semua surat kabar sekarang isinya pembodohan!" Arthur mengerang frustrasi, koran-koran kumal itu diremas-remasnya sebelum dilempar sembarang. Dia menyambar kopinya yang aku yakin pasti sudah sangat dingin, kemudian meminumnya sekali tenggak.

Aku memilih untuk diam. _Mood_ -nya selalu jelek akhir-akhir ini. Dia tak pernah mau menanggapi omonganku, menganggap aku cuma angin lalu. Keras kepala.

"Dan polisi-polisi keparat itu bakal mengira aku bocah tengik pembohong kalau melapor meski sekadar protes. Coba kalau aku punya banyak uang untuk menutup mulut mereka!" cibirnya sambil mendecih.

Aku masih belum angkat bicara, kemudian aku menghampirinya dengan sepisin roti panggang yang kubuat berbarengan dengan milikku tadi. Kusimpan santapan itu di atas meja kecil di samping kursi malasnya, tapi Arthur sama sekali tak menggubris barang seucap kata terima kasih.

Aku menghela napas, sedikit geram. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Arthur, kau bisa melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada hal yang lebih baik, atau lebih pantas terkena semburan ludahmu yang panas itu!" hardikku setengah memaki. Lama hidup dengannya memperkaya kosa kata satiris dan sarkastis. Ah, jangan lupa sinisme.

Pemuda yang usianya dua tahun di bawahku itu menggeram panjang sebelum meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Aku mengerling jengkel, bola mataku berputar. "Oh, Arthur! Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil!"

Dia cuma memandang ke arahku sebentar, sorotannya kosong dan dingin, sebelum berdiri dari sana dan melenggang tanpa rasa bersalah. Mungkin berangkat mandi dan setelah itu pergi jalan-jalan sebentar. Untuk berjaga-jaga, kusiapkan mantel panjang dan payungnya di samping pintu ruang depan, lalu aku berjalan lagi ke dapur, membawa tudung saji buat menutupi rotinya yang mungkin akan dimakan nanti.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih rumah sebentar, setelah itu mengunci diri di ruang baca untuk menyalin ensiklopedi dan jurnal medis yang harus aku khatamkan agar aku segera menyelesaikan studi dan menyabet gelar dokter sebelum aku tua keladi.

Ini menyebalkan. Tapi aku akan bertekad mencampuri urusannya sedikit dan tahu akar permasalahan yang membuatnya hampir gila itu apa. Aku cuma tahu garis besar dan premis-premis umumnya saja.

Kasus itu, kemungkinan besarnya, adalah tentang pembunuhan orang terdekatnya. Arthur sering menggertak mengenai hal tersebut, tapi tak pernah mau membicarakan poin-poin masalah ini denganku. Aku tahu garis besar perkara ini ketika mencuri dengar pembicaraan Arthur dengan Francis.

Waktu itu hampir tengah malam. Aku tidak terlalu ingat kapan tanggalannya, mungkin sudah agak lama. Francis―yang juga kawan dekatku―datang bertamu, bercekcok dengan Arthur di ruang depan. Aku hendak masuk ke kamar dan berpura-pura sudah tertidur, tapi rasa penasaranku lebih besar dari apa pun. Sebab Arthur tidak pernah memberitahu petunjuk apa pun, maka itu kesempatanku untuk menggali informasi yang ada dalam dialog sengit mereka. Aku mengintip dua adam itu lewat celah kecil di tembok yang menjadi sekat ruang yang mereka tempati dengan lorong menuju kamarku dan Arthur.

Arthur terkepal jari-jarinya. Ekspresinya seperti orang yang sangat tersinggung sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau terlalu mencintainya!" Francis menahan pergelangan tangan kawanku yang nyaris melayangkan kepalan tangan ke wajahnya. "Jangan berkilah karena kalian bersahabat dekat! Tidak, bukan karena itu. Cuma kau tak mau mengakuinya saja, bahkan sampai nyawa dia direngut orang lain!" pria gondrong berdarah Prancis itu menyeringai getir. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi pada Arthur yang menggeram. Seluruh wajahnya memerah padam karena naik darah. Napasnya memburu. Baru kali ini aku melihat Arthur semarah itu.

Aku jadi menyesal karena tidak berada di sini lebih awal, sebab aku tahu mereka sudah sampai tengah―atau bahkan nyaris di akhir pembicaraan.

"Tujuanku cuma membereskan kasus ini dan membersihkan namanya dari segala tudingan menyebalkan makhluk astral imbisil di pelosok London! Orang sinting mana yang menyalahkan korban dan membebaskan pelakunya hidup enak, secara tak langsung tidak dinyatakan bersalah pula?! Kabur ke mana si gila itu, hah?! Tidak ada masalah personal―hubungan perasaanku dengan orang itu! Jangan mencemooh, Francis! Kau menghina sahabatku!"

"Kau dibutakan cinta padanya dan menjadi sesubjektif ini, _mon ami_! Aku sedang menghinamu yang tidak bisa melihat perbedaan putih dan hitam! Aku juga teman dekatnya, tapi aku tidak akan membela sesuatu yang hitam sekalipun itu dilakukan sahabat yang sangat kusayangi sendiri!"

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca roman picisan! Romantisasi sana, romantisasi sini! Otakmu jadi tumpul dan kau tak mau berpikir sedikit lebih kritis! Lihat situasinya! Aku tak mau main-main! Dan dia sama sekali tidak bersalah! Jangan banyak bicara soal keadilan, dunia hitam dan putih, atau menceramahiku tentang Tuhan! Akan kukumpulkan bukti-bukti dan segala sangkalannya buat menutut sebenar-benarnya keadilan!"

"Menyedihkan! Aku memang tidak setuju dengan yang bilang kalau kematiannya adalah balasan Tuhan atas perbuatan kejinya! Tapi cobalah berlaku adil, Arthur! Bukti yang disodorkan saksi adalah―"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, FRANCIS! KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA SOAL DIA! DIAMLAH, KEPALAKU SUDAH MAU MELEDAK!"

Gebrak meja yang gemanya sampai menggetar ke telinga membuat jantungku nyaris copot, lalu berdebar begitu kencang saking terkejut. Mungkin Francis merasakan kekagetan yang sama sepertiku, aku bisa membaca lewat air mukanya.

Arthur tak bicara apa-apa lagi setelah itu, dan Francis keluar, mungkin pulang ke penginapannya―sehabis lelaki itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Arthur. Aku melangkah mundur beberapa inci saat Arthur melangkah malas melewati lorong tempatku berdiri. Dia berhenti sebentar di situ, dan aku menatap punggungnya.

"Maaf, Antonio."

Dia berbisik pahit dan aku sama sekali tak mengerti maksud permintaan maafnya itu apa. Arthur buru-buru melesat masuk ke kamar, menghindariku sebelum aku menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Sial.

Kuakui, aku sedikit tersinggung atas ketertutupannya mengenai masalah ini padaku. Buat apa meminta maaf kalau tidak mau jujur padaku, teman satu atapnya sendiri? Atau terlalu sulit buatnya? Gengsi? Privasi? Aku tidak mengorek tentang siapa orang berharganya yang malang itu dan sebagaimana berartinya dia bagi Arthur. Aku hanya ingin dia berbagi keluh kesahnya denganku, karena toh aku mungkin bisa membantunya mencari jalan keluar; teman dekatnya selama ini bukan cuma Francis atau yang mendiang itu saja. (Mungkin mereka berteman lebih lama sebelum aku mengusik hidup Arthur, tapi aku jadi yang terdekat dan paling dekat dengannya sekarang.)

Aku menarik napas panjang, lalu berjalan mengikutinya ke kamar. Kami tidur di ruang yang sama, ranjang kami dipisahkan sekat pembatas kayu yang jadi tumpuan meja kerja.

Arthur sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Napasnya naik turun teratur. Cepat sekali pokoknya, mungkin kelelahan. Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu merapikan poni-poni pirang yang menempel di dahinya. Bayi besar itu menggeliat tak nyaman, memanggil namaku dalam igauannya. Antonio, katanya sebanyak tiga kali. Aku tak menghiraukan apa-apa dan mengira orang ini sedang dikejar mimpi buruk. Kutarik selimutnya sampai ke dagu sebelum aku pergi terlelap juga.

* * *

Esoknya pagi-pagi sekali, ketika aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku yang terasa panjang, Arthur sudah hengkang dari ranjang. Tempat itu sudah rapi dengan selimutnya yang terlipat bagus dan ditaruh di bawah bantal. Arthur berkutat di meja tulisnya yang ada di dekat jendela seberang, sebelah kirinya ada perapian kotor jarang dipakai. Dia sedang menulis telegram. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kayu dengan tempo beraturan. Arthur rutin bangun pagi, sesiang-siangnya pukul enam. Tapi kali ini dia bangun lebih awal.

"Aku akan ke kantor pos di St. Martin's Le Grand pagi ini," ujarnya datar tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh maupun menggeser punggungnya dari kursi. Aku sedikit terperangah karena dia menyadari gerak-gerik kecilku di tempat tidur sebagai tanda aku sudah keluar dari alam mimpi.

"Oh," cuma itu responsku untuk menanggapinya, kemudian aku bangkit dari ranjangku dan merapikannya. Aku akan bekerja sambilan setelah kelas hari ini, jadi mungkin rumah akan kosong. Kantorku terletak di Leadenhall Street. Aku yakin Arthur akan sibuk mengurusi kasus misteriusnya itu seharian penuh dan aku akan sangat jenuh kalau di rumah sendirian.

"Antonio ..." panggilnya sekali lagi. Nadanya begitu kosong, seperti berbicara pada makhluk lain padahal aku ada di ruangan sebelahnya yang dipisahkan sekat kayu.

"Apa?"

Tidak ada reaksi lanjutan. Selalu seperti itu. Memanggil namaku berkali-kali, tapi aku tak mengerti apa maunya. Barangkali dia ingin berbicara sesuatu, tapi masih ragu sehingga aku harus tetap menunggu. Dia terlihat dungu, jujur saja. Dan aku jengkel.

"Arthur, aku akan pergi kuliah hari ini, dan pulangnya langsung kerja, jadi akan sedikit lama di luar. Kau bisa bicara apa pun malam nanti, kalau mau. Oh. Aku berharap kau tidak menghindar lagi. Sarapan dulu, sana."

"Hn."

"Ya ampun. Kenapa aku tak pernah mengerti racauanmu akhir-akhir ini,"

Aku melengos keluar kamar, lalu mandi sebentar sebelum menyiapkan jas dan sepatu lars untuk berangkat ke kampus tuaku.

Omong-omong mengenai kerja paruh waktu, aku bekerja di sebuah kantor pos kecil, bagian administrasi, untuk menambah uang kuliah. Jadwalnya fleksibel dan tidak mengganggu keseharian akademikku. Arthur berada tiga tingkat di bawahku, dengan rumpun keilmuan berbeda―dia kuliah arsitektur. Kadang kerja serabutan di kantor pos yang sama denganku, makanya jaringan bocah itu terbilang luas. Aku sudah lumayan lama menetap di Inggris dan satu atap bersama Arthur. Kampung halamanku terletak di Reinosa, tempatnya sangat dingin, jadi begitu tinggal di sini, aku tidak merasa menggigil seperti yang dikeluhkan orang Spanyol lain. Kami sama-sama yatim piatu yang harus mencukupi kebutuhan masing-masing sendiri. Hidup kami sederhana, tapi kasus miliknya itu serumit belitan benang merah yang sangat kusut dan susah diurai.

Mungkin Arthur akan membeberkannya kalau perkara rumit itu selesai. Meski begitu, aku tetap berusaha sendiri untuk mengorek informasi sedikit demi sedikit; setidaknya supaya aku paham kalau suatu saat nanti dia berbicara garis besarnya dulu.

Ketika aku selesai memakaikan jas hitam di tubuhku dan baru saja akan membuka pintu, mataku tak sengaja tertuju pada secarik kertas di atas galar perapian ruang depan; tempat Arthur bermalas-malasan dengan _sherry_ dan sigaretnya kalau tidak ada lagi kegiatan. Seperti surat, dilipat empat kali membentuk persegi, lipatannya sudah lama; bekas lekukannya sudah sangat cekung dan kertas itu tidak lagi kaku. Ada prangko usang tak terpakai yang penuh coret-coret, tapi tak kuacuhkan benda remeh satu itu sebab yang jadi pusat perhatian mataku adalah suratnya.

 _Francis_.

Aku mengernyitkan kening. Mungkin surat ini tertuju untuk Francis? Begitu pikirku. Lalu aku membalikkannya dan masih ada satu paragraf tulisan berhuruf sambung yang tertoreh di halaman belakang. Tulisan tangan Arthur.

_Dia tertuduh, dia terbunuh. Dia tidak memakan rakus jatah uang tanah, sebab itu bagiannya. Kematian itu bukan sebagai balasan atas dosanya, demi Tuhan, itu pembunuhan dan perampasan hak! Dia sebenar-benarnya korban, bukan pelaku!_

Itu isinya, hanya kubaca sekilas sebelum aku buru-buru menaruhnya kembali di atas galar perapian dan menimpanya dengan cawan kosong seperti posisi semula, karena aku mendengar suara langkah kaki Arthur yang menuju ke sini dari belakang. Aku berjalan cepat menyambar pintu dan keluar menunggu kereta dengan menenteng tas koperku yang berisi banyak dokumen.

Oh, agaknya aku mulai mengerti seluk beluk misteri kecil ini meskipun belum tahu siapa dia si korban malang yang dimaksud. Aku akan membantu Arthur sebisa mungkin supaya dia kembali tidak murung seperti biasanya.

Hari itu terasa berlangsung sangat cepat. Tahu-tahu matahari sudah tergelincir ke peradaban dan aku tiba di rumah sekitar pukul tujuh lewat dua. Hebatnya Arthur sudah ada duluan sebelumku. Kemungkinan besar pulang beberapa menit lalu, karena sepatunya masih tertaruh di luar. Pasti dia sedang terburu-buru oleh sesuatu, sebab pintu depan pun tak sempat dikuncinya kembali. Aku mengambil sepasang sepatu itu untuk menaruhnya di rak, dengan milikku.

Kakiku yang dilapisi kaus wool hitam berjalan masuk menuju bagian belakang tempat tinggal kami, kutemui kawan mudaku yang tengah mencuci tangannya di wastafel dapur. Aku menatapnya sebentar, memasukkan dua pasang sepatu hitam tadi ke dalam rak kayu yang sisi-sisinya keropos digerogoti rayap.

"Hei, Antonio. Apa menu makan malam sekarang?"

Dia menyahut tiba-tiba, aku refleks menolehkan leher ke arahnya dan terheran-heran dengan raut wajah Arthur yang begitu sedih, sorot matanya memancarkan kehampaan. Aku menerka-nerka banyak hal di kepala. Apakah ada yang salah dengan penyelidikannya hari ini?

"Ah? Aku belum memasak apa-apa, tapi masih ada sisa _gazpacho_ yang kemarin malam. Mau aku hangatkan? Atau kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

"Tch. Sendiri itu menyedihkan."

"Ha?"

Satu alisku terangkat sebelum aku terkekeh geli. Arthur seperti orang kebingungan, linglung. Dia mengacak rambut jabriknya yang pirang kemudian melengos pergi mengambil handuk birunya buat mandi air panas.

Jujur saja, aku sedikit khawatir dengan perubahan psikologis Arthur baru-baru ini. Agak tidak beres. Barangkali rasa cemasku ini berlebihan, sebab dia sudah seperti adik buatku. Tapi untunglah dia masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Mungkin masih berduka akibat kehilangan orang tersayangnya yang meninggal dengan tidak wajar sehingga dia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Bodohnya, bocah itu tak pernah meminta bantuan detektif atau yang lainnya untuk sekadar meluruskan beberapa bagian benang yang kusut.

Aku segera melepaskan kaus kaki, berniat membereskan tumpukan surat kabar di meja bundar ruang tamu dan menghangatkan lauk makan sehabis itu.

* * *

_April, 1889_

_Dia adalah orang yang paling paling paling berharga dalam hidupku;_

_aku adalah pecundang besar yang tidak mampu menyelamatkan hidupnya._

_._

Aku terpekur agak lama ketika membaca sepucuk kecil kertas catatan yang tak sengaja kutemukan saat membuka laci meja tidurku. Di situ juga ada dua tangkai bunga anyelir yang sudah sangat layu, kering, kelopaknya dikotori warna coklat, dan sehelai sarung tangan putih. Sepertinya semua benda aneh itu sudah lumayan lama disimpan di sana, bisa dilihat dari ujung-ujung kertas yang lecek dan anyelir-anyelir mati itu. Aku masih bisa melihat warna asal bunga anyelirnya; yang satu warna putih bergaris ungu, yang satu lagi putih polos. Dan sarung tangan itu sudah kumal.

Aku yakin ini kertas dari jurnal harian Arthur yang tercecer dan dia sengaja menyimpannya di dalam laci mejaku, sebab laci di meja tidurnya sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam kertas dan perkamen tua yang lama tak diangkut. (Atau ada alasan lainnya yang tidak kuketahui.)

"Oh," terkaku. "Masih berbicara mengenai skandal yang sama."

Kutaruh lagi lembaran itu dan kututup laci dengan bantingan agak keras. Kali ini jantungku berdegup lebih kencang, rasanya sedikit ngilu di dada. Aku tertawa hambar seperti orang gila.

_Orang paling berharga hidupmu itu siapa, Arthur?_

_Mungkin orang yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengannya?_

Aku bertanya-tanya. Sakit hati karena dia menganggapku tak lebih dari sekadar _teman,_ bukan sejauh sahabat. Padahal Arthur begitu berarti buatku.

Aku sama sekali tak ingat apa-apa soal kematian orang berharganya itu. Sama sekali. Aku tak ingat beritanya pernah membuat keributan seantero London. Aku tak ingat surat kabar mana saja yang pernah membuat beritanya. Adik tingkatku itu tak pernah angkat bicara. Mulutnya selalu terkunci. Penuh misteri. Aku cuma baru tahu belakangan ini sedangkan kasusnya sudah terlewat tiga tahun dulu. Aneh.

Lalu hampir satu windu aku tinggal satu atap dengannya, Arthur masih sangat sulit menaruh percaya padaku? Konyol. Laki-laki sepertiku juga punya perasaan terhina dan tersingkirkan. Namanya cemburu, dalam banyak artian. Dan tentu saja aku marah.

Masih ada banyak pertanyaan berbelit di kepalaku yang belum terjawab dan aku sendiri yang harus mencari kuncinya ketimbang harus menunggu Arthur supaya mau membuka mulut dan membeberkan semua rincian kasus.

Satu. Siapa korbannya. Aku jadi penasaran walau tadinya masa bodoh. Apa hubungannya dengan Arthur. Hubungan darah? Kerabat jauh? Kekasihnya? Jelas sekali apa kata Francis; Arthur sangat menyayanginya lebih dalam batas wajar, tapi si bodoh itu tak mengerti apa itu cinta. Aku hapal kesehariannya, sudah tahu siapa teman-temannya dari yang paling jauh sampai yang paling dekat; sudah tahu siapa orang yang tidak disukainya. Tapi orang ini, siapa? Jadi buatku, ini adalah inti dari semua tanda tanya besar di kepala. Urusan siapa pelaku dan siapa saja lakon lain yang terlibat itu nomor sekian.

Dua. Kapan kasusnya terjadi. Aku bersumpah demi apa pun, aku tak ingat pernah ada kejadian besar yang akan memengaruhi kondisi psikis Arthur sebegini parahnya. Biasanya dia akan langsung mengeluh padaku kalau ada sesuatu yang cukup penting walau kelihatan sepele. Tapi yang ini tidak. Tidak ada dongeng atau komplain apa pun darinya untukku. Kemungkinan besar menyangkut privasi yang tidak mau diumbarnya ke sembarangan orang. (Lalu kenapa Francis sepertinya lebih tahu soal ini ketimbang diriku?)

Tiga. Apa motif dan sebab pembunuhannya. Aku cuma baru tahu inti konfliknya saja, sengketa lahan warisan, bukan? Atau apalah.

Aku mengerut kening, pikiranku buyar, bingung bagaimana harus menarik kesimpulan; apakah ini perkara remeh? Atau sebaliknya?

Oh, mungkin secangkir teh dicampur susu akan menjernihkan pikiranku malam ini.

* * *

Arthur jarang pulang ke rumah pada hari-hari berikutnya, dan kami jadi jarang bertemu satu sama lain. Entah karena kami berdua terlalu sibuk di luar; Arthur dengan misinya yang belum dituntaskan; dia rajin bolak-balik ke kantor polisi di Bow Street, lalu kuliah, lalu bekerja, nyaris sama denganku yang selalu berada di rumah lewat pukul sepuluh malam dan langsung ambruk ke atas ranjang. Anehnya Arthur pulang lebih larut dan akan pergi lagi mengurusi kepentingannya di luar sebelum aku bangun.

Namun dari situ dia lebih sering berinteraksi melalui secarik nota yang selalu ditinggalkan di kamarku; kadang dia menaruh di atas meja tidur, di lain waktu tergolek begitu saja di kasur.

_Aku akan meninggalkanmu sebentar._

Itu pesan pertama yang aku dapatkan setelah kepergiannya yang ternyata panjang.

Pesan kedua berbunyi _'jangan khawatir'_ , disimpan di atas buku fisiologi dan anatomiku yang halaman tengahnya terbentang.

Selanjutnya dia terus-terusan mengirimi catatan aneh selama sibuk menyelidiki dan meriset kasusnya dengan apik dan teliti. Dalam interval waktu dua sampai tiga hari ada saja kertas berbagai ukuran yang isinya tulisan singkat.

_Apa aku membuatmu resah?_

Aku menertawai pesan tersebut. "Sangat, tentu saja!" cibirku.

Tiga malam berikutnya dia menulis begini; _Maafkan aku, oke?_

Surat-surat kecil itu raib saat pagi menjelang. Menandakan kalau dia benar-benar selalu pulang. Jejaknya hilang, tak pernah aku temukan di setiap tempat dan penjuru rumah ini. Agaknya dia malu atas tindakan-tindakan konyolnya, tapi buatku perbuatannya manis sekali. Cukup melegakan hati yang tadinya sempat merasa amat tersinggung dan terkhianati.

Rabu sore, aku masih belum melihat batang hidungnya muncul dari pintu belakang rumah kami yang tersambung ke jalan besar melalui kebun pohon elm liar tak terurus. Hari itu hujan musim gugur turun rintik-rintik, tapi hawanya cukup kuat untuk membuat jalanan dipenuhi kabut, sehingga aku sedikit kesulitan untuk mengedar pandangan ke luar kalau tidak bawa lampu pijar. Aku baru saja pulang magang dan lagi-lagi menemukan secarik surat yang terselip di rak buku, kubuka lembaran berwarna _beige_ yang dilipat dua kali itu, isinya ditulis menggunakan huruf kapital―ciri khas tulisan insinyur dan arsitek―dan tintanya berwarna merah. Berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

_AKU AKAN MENEMUIMU DI ST. MARY'S CATHOLIC CEMETERY MALAM INI. TUNGGU DI SANA._

Aku diam sebentar, takjub. Catatan kecil kawanku itu kupandangi dengan binar penasaran. Senyumku mengembang walau masih terheran-heran apa maksud mandatnya ini―maksudku, kenapa harus memintaku menemuinya di St. Mary's Catholic Cemetery?

Pemakaman katolik itu ada di Kensal Green, letaknya di bagian barat laut London. Agak jauh dari sini kalau pakai kereta kuda. Tapi entah mengapa, sepertinya aku akan memaksakan diriku untuk menemuinya di sana malam ini juga, mau tak mau, toh masih ada lumayan banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap dan bersegera. Dugaanku, akan ada hal menakjubkan yang diungkapkan Arthur. Tentang rahasia kecilnya selama ini, benar! Masalahnya pasti sudah selesai dan aku yakin Arthur akan menceritakan segalanya. Aku sudah menerka, pemakaman itu pasti tempat di mana mendiang temannya dikebumikan.

"Oh, akhirnya! Aku mendapatkan lagi kepercayaannya!" aku bersorak sambil memetik jari tengah dan jempol, lalu bersiap pergi ke Kensal Green.

Aku sampai di sana sebelum pukul delapan, perjalanannya lumayan panjang dengan kereta. Sebab malam ini dingin, aku membawa mantel dan payung untuk berjaga kalau nanti hujan turun lagi seperti sore tadi. Tak akan ada yang menyangka aku ini orang Spanyol karena penampilanku yang sangat seperti tuan-tuan Inggris―kecuali kalau mereka memerhatikan bentuk wajahku dengan teliti. (Percayalah, logat bahasa Inggrisku sudah kental sekali terbawa kultur di sini.)

Aku berjalan masuk melangkahi gerbang. Angin yang bertiup benar-benar menusuk tengkuk, padahal sudah kulilitkan syal di sana. Aku mengitari beberapa komplek, dan syukur saja, tidak sulit untuk menemukan Arthur di tengah-tengah kumpulan batu nisan yang ukuran dan bentuknya beragam. Pemuda yang usianya dua tahun di bawahku itu berdiri di depan satu nisan, dugaanku, ini pasti kuburan sang kawan terdekatnya. Arthur mengenakan baju sama persis denganku. Aku tak ingat dia punya itu―dan aku tak ingat apakah kami pernah membelinya bersamaan.

"Sudah menunggu lama? Pfft. Kurasa ya,"

"Ha? Aku baru saja tiba di sini dan menemukanmu? Jangan-jangan cuma sarkasme! Omong-omong, Arthur, baliklah badanmu. Mengobrol dengan punggung itu tidak enak,"

"Hmm, mulai dari mana, ya?" Arthur menggosok hidung mancungnya yang sepertinya terasa dingin, tak menghiraukan perintahku untuk segera membalik badannya. Radiusnya sekitar tiga meter di depanku. Aku menunggunya untuk segera melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu bahkan sampai sekarang mengenai hal ini. Maaf telah membuatmu kecewa dengan penyidikan murahanku yang sangat lamban. Aku tak melibatkan detektif atau polisi manapun sebab mereka tak akan banyak yang percaya dan aku tidak punya banyak uang di bank. Aku bercerita saja, ya? Akan panjang seperti dongeng tidur, tapi kumohon dengarkan aku sampai selesai." Arthur bergeser mundur sedikit dari posisi dan berdeham sebelum melanjutkan.

Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Sekeras apa pun mencoba, aku merasa ada tangan kuat yang membekap mulutku dari belakang supaya tidak berbicara.

"Aku punya sobat, dekat sekali, dia ini sangat pintar tapi selalu bertindak bodoh. Dia orang yang gesit dan pekerja keras. Suatu saat sobatku ini dilanda kebingungan, wajahnya jadi suram. Kasihan sekali aku melihatnya. Selama berbulan-bulan dia menutup-nutupi masalahnya dariku, dia keras kepala sekali. Tapi ketika masalah itu semakin besar, aku memaksa sobatku agar dia membongkar rahasianya padaku. Dia menyerah, dan akhirnya menceritakan masalah beratnya sambil memasang wajah murung. ' _Aku butuh uang, sebenarnya untuk kuliah, sebagiannya akan kupakai pulang kampung,'_ katanya. Kupikir perkaranya cuma sampai situ saja, dia menolak saat kutawari bantuan. Aku tak puas. Masih ada yang dia tutup-tutupi.

"Dia lalu bercerita kalau kakeknya punya rumah di Whitechapel, satu atap dengan temannya. Keduanya sudah almarhum. Otomatis sahabatku ini dapat bagian dari warisan kakeknya. Dia mengungkapkan kalau cucu dari teman kakeknya itu adalah kawannya juga. Agaknya mereka sudah sering bertikai perihal surat tanah dan akta kepemilikan, dia sering pulang kuliah dengan wajah kesal, kadang sedikit bengkak di pipi akibat berkelahi. Ha! Rumit, 'kan! Mulailah aku mengorek informasi yang harus kuketahui itu. Biasanya aku egois dan tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi di sekitar, tapi untuk kasus orang terdekatku, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Sobatku benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan rahasianya dariku dengan berbagai alasan; _'Aku tidak mau melibatkanmu dalam urusan memusingkan kepala ini, kawanku, Arthur! Pasti akan memberatkanmu!'_ ―tapi kupikir, itulah gunanya sahabat, 'kan? Saling bahu membahu memikul kepahitan!

"Satu hal yang membuatku sangat marah adalah, suatu hari aku mengetahui kalau surat-surat dan akta-akta penting itu ternyata sudah berpindah tangan! Benar, teman dari sahabatku ini menjualnya! Menjual! Gila, tidak?! Keparat itu bilang tidak ada nama selain nama kakeknya yang tercantum di akta-akta tersebut. Sahabatku tak mendapat sepeser pun _penny_ dari hasil penjualan, dituding cuma asal mengklaim katanya, sebab dia tak punya bukti yang kuat. Hal itu yang jadi puncak konflik. Sahabatku mengelabui temannya―yang belum kuketahui siapa namanya―dan aku yakin mereka terus-terusan berseteru. Beruntungnya belum ada campur tangan polisi. Tapi kautahu apa? Dia sempat menghilang selama dua hari, aku yang panik dan khawatir waktu itu sampai memasang iklan di beberapa surat kabar― _St. James's Gazette, Echo,_ dan lain-lainnya―dan menyatakan kalau itu adalah sindikat penculikan. Konyol sekali! Ini pasti ulah teman brengseknya! Si bajingan itu, harus aku cari tahu siapa sebelum aku menyelamatkan sahabatku sendiri.

"Lalu, malam itu terjadi. Malam yang paling aku takuti, yang paling aku benci. April tiga tahun lalu, tepatnya 1889, aku mendapat kado ulang tahun terburuk sepanjang hidup. Sahabatku ditemukan, tinggal jasadnya! Dia mati! Demi Tuhan, dia mati! Leadenhall Street ramai dikerumuni orang dan aku pun sempat membuat keributan dan perkelahian kecil dengan beberapa polisi yang jaga di sana. Ini aneh! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Mereka bilang, dia mati dengan sebuah koper yang dicurigai sebagai barang curian. Barang-barang yang ditinggal itu sudah diamankan polisi, dan dia dinyatakan bersalah karena diyakini telah mencuri dokumen-dokumen penting rumah _milik temannya_ dan mati bunuh diri. Aku meraung tak percaya, bahkan sampai mengunci diri di kamarku beberapa minggu setelah pemakamannya. Aku benar-benar frustrasi dan punya rasa penyesalan mendalam yang amat besar. Tapi di situ pula otakku mulai memberontak. Banyak hal-hal janggal yang terlalu mentah dijadikan konklusi. Aku jadi meragukan kredibilitas polisi-polisi yang kemarin turun lapangan. Tidak ada transparansi soal hasil autopsi. Mereka cuma menduga sahabatku menembak dirinya sendiri di bagian pelipis kiri karena takut dan terburu-buru ketika membawa dokumen. Janggal, bodoh. Janggal!

"Begini maksudku, kalau sahabatku menembak dirinya karena panik dan terburu-buru, dia tak akan repot-repot menembak pelipis kirinya karena dia bukan orang kidal. Orang yang panik pasti akan mengambil tindakan yang lebih mudah. Aku berkontemplasi, kalau tim penyelidik menduganya seorang kidal, apa mereka tidak memerhatikan kedua tangannya? Jelas tangan kirinya akan terlihat sedikit berbeda. Misalnya ukurannya agak lebih besar dari tangan kanan karena otot-ototnya lebih sering dipakai. Aku tidak tahu apakah kepolisian sendiri menindak lanjuti kasus ini atau tidak. Aneh, bukan. Mereka seolah tidak mau bicara karena dibungkam seratus _poundsterling_.

"Aku semakin ingin mencabut ketetapan bersalah itu ketika sedang mengamati mantel peninggalan sahabatku dan menemukan sebuah prangko tua yang sudah lusuh sekali, dilipat jadi dua bagian. Aku buka lipatannya. Di bagian depan ada bubuhan tanda tangan orang yang terpotong sehingga tidak jelas, kelihatannya cuma coret-coret usil. Aku iseng membalik sisinya dan terperangah sekali ketika menemukan sebuah tulisan singkat di belakangnya! Bunyinya begini; _'Temui aku di LeadenH St. Urusan akan selesai. Aku bawa barangnya.'_ , dan pinggiran prangko itu kotor dan tidak rapi karena tumpahan tinta.

"Bingo! Aku langsung meloncat dari kursi tanganku. _'Benar dugaanku! Pasti manipulasi!_ _Awalnya pasti penculikan!_ _'_ aku bersorak kegirangan. Dari situ aku yakin dengan kesimpulan yang aku buat sendiri; sahabatku tidak mencuri, tapi si pelaku membuatnya seolah-olah merencanakan pencurian. Lalu aku memulai penyelidikan panjang yang awalnya hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan dan bermodalkan iseng. Aku juga mulai mencurigai dalang di balik semua ini setelah menganalisa tulisan tangan di belakang prangko itu. Percaya atau tidak, aku hapal ciri khas dari tarikan garis setiap orang yang kukenal. Aku sudah menduga kemungkinan siapa pemilik tulisan ini, tapi belum berani menarik kesimpulan. Orang itu adalah _orang yang juga aku kenal_. Dia memang membedakan gaya tulisannya yang biasanya ditulis menyambung, kali ini sengaja ditulis cetak. Tapi ciri khas garisnya itu sungguh tak luput dari pengawasanku. Mungkin karena aku belajar banyak di bidang arsitektur, aku jadi hapal bagaimana cara mengenali orang cuma lewat garis-garis gambar dan tulisan yang digoreskan mereka di atas kertas. Setiap orang punya ciri khas. Aku beruntung dianugerahi mukjizat untuk bisa membedakannya.

"Lalu, karena rasa penasaranku semakin besar, aku nekat meminta kembali koper milik almarhum ke kantor polisi karena aku yakin setidaknya ada satu dua petunjuk yang akan kudapatkan dari situ. Meski sangat sulit mendapatkannya, dengan berbagai upaya, akhirnya koper usang itu jatuh ke tanganku. Kubongkar pula seisinya, hasilnya nihil tak ada yang tersisa. Aku agak kecewa. Akta-akta penting terkait rumah tersebut kemungkinan besar sudah dikembalikan pada pemilik. Memang bodoh juga aku karena tak sempat memikirkan itu, padahal tadinya, kalau aku tahu nama siapa yang dicantumkan di akta itu, dugaanku atas premis pertama sembilan puluh persennya benar. Tapi aku melupakan bagian selipan yang ada di pinggir koper itu, maka kulacak pula dan aku menemukan satu lagi petunjuk Tuhan! Surat yang sangat sangat tua, kertasnya sudah berwarna oranye dan keriting sekali. Mungkin ditulis beberapa dekade lalu dan dilupakan begitu saja. Ada beberapa bagian yang tidak jelas, kolom tanda tangan sebelah kanannya bolong; sengaja disobek, yang kiri adalah tanda tangan kakek dari almarhum temanku. tapi inti dari isi surat itu menjawab hampir semua teka-teki;

_n ... o ... y f ... a_

_rumah ini milik kita bersama_

_tertanda ..._

"Aku tak perlu berpusing-pusing berkeliling lagi dari tempat satu ke tempat lain buat mencari petunjuk lain. Tanpa kusuruh, tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk menempelkan prangko bekas yang masih kusimpan di lubang jelek surat kumal tersebut. Hasilnya membuat bola mataku membelo seperti telur mata sapi. Prangko itu adalah sambungannya! Pelaku sengaja menyobeknya tanpa berpikir panjang untuk dijadikan umpan setan. Itu adalah traktat non-formal milik kedua tuan yang namanya tercantum di sana. Jantungku hampir copot. Aku tidak tahu harus senang, marah, kaget, atau kecewa. Nama itu disandang sebagai nama belakang orang yang kukenal dekat juga.

"Tapi sayang sekali, penyelidikan itu sempat hiatus lama, dua tahun. Hampir. Aku tidak menemukan lagi bukti yang cukup kuat untuk mengajukan ke pengadilan walau aku sangat yakin kalau pradugaku semuanya adalah benar. Aku ragu. Sangat. Aku tidak bisa asal menuduh temanku itu sebagai bajingan brengsek yang menghabisi nyawa sahabatku. Aku harus sangat berhati-hati dengan kasus ini. Aku sempat depresi. Kalau hanya modal menghapalkan garis tangan dan cuma menunjukkan pakta non-formal, mau bagaimana nanti? Ditertawakan polisi dan hakim? Sampai akhirnya, terakhir kali aku bertemu serigala licik itu, dia melakukan kecerobohan yang sangat sangat bodoh dan bisa mengancam nyawanya di tanganku. Aku menang. Setelah bertahun-tahun diolok sebagai orang gila yang hobi mengurung diri di rumah.

"Dia meninggalkan sebelah sarung tangannya yang berwarna putih gading di atas meja tamu. Di bagian kelingkingnya ada bekas tinta yang merembes dan kelihatannya sudah lama sekali ada di situ, aku yakin sarung tangannya tidak dicuci selama beberapa waktu. Meski ukurannya kecil dan pudar dipenuhi serpihan debu, aku tetap memikirkannya, dan langsung teringat dengan noda tinta yang luber di prangko bekas itu. Maka semuanya menjadi jelas! Aku hapal tarikan garisnya yang tidak kaku, bergelombang-gelombang, dan tebalnya selalu tak lebih dari 0,2 mili kalau menulis, dan aku tahu siapa pemilik sarung tangan bagian kanan ini, yang tak lain adalah cucu dari Monsieur Bonnefoy yang namanya terungkap setelah aku menyambungkan bagian depan prangko dengan potongan janggal di surat itu.

"Dingdong. Francis Bonnefoy. Cerita selesai! Siapa yang tak sangka kalau bagian dalam sarung tangan itu baunya seperti peluru senjata api? Jorok, dia tidak mencucinya selama tiga tahun untuk mengantisipasi dan mengira kalau baunya akan hilang disapu debu. Tapi penciumanku tak kalah tajam dari anjing shepherd dan penglihatan mataku nyaris menyamai mata seekor elang. Sayang sekali kejahatannya yang tersusun kurang elegan ini sebentar lagi akan aku hancurkan. Sebentar lagi, Antonio! Kau mendengarku!"

Cerita panjang itu berakhir tepat ketika arloji menunjuk pukul delapan lewat dua puluh empat, diiringi tawa pilu sang narator, punggungnya bergetar emosional. Aku bergeming tak percaya. Lututku lemas. Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdegup sampai Arthur kembali berbicara.

Arthur menarik napas berat, lalu mengembuskannya ke udara. Uapnya terlihat mengepul, melingkar-lingkar dibawa angin. Lelaki itu mengecup batu nisan basah di depannya.

"Aku akan menghabisi Francis untuk orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku,"

Napasku tercekat di kerongkongan.

"Antonio Fernández Carriedo."

Telingaku berdenging. Aku mematung, lama sekali, lalu Arthur berjalan melengos melewatiku tanpa bertukar pandang. Pupil mataku mengecil dan sekujur tubuhku mendingin.

Aku adalah pemilik nama yang tertulis di atas nisan itu.

**end.**


End file.
